1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to improvements in snowmobiles, and more particularly to and improved snowmobile suspension system.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Snowmobile track suspensions commonly employ a sliding frame having transversely spaced longitudinal rails coated with low-friction material for contact with the ground-engaging run of the track belt. The slide frame is typically connected to the snowmobile frame by pivotally attached front and rear suspension arm assemblies, suitable arrangements of springs and hydraulic dampers being provided to control deflections of the suspension system. The tension in the track belt is controlled by means of an idler wheel assembly that is adjustably mounted at the rear end of the slide frame, and that can be moved by means of threaded adjusters to increase or reduce the track belt tension. The suspension arm assemblies may be in various configurations, and it is known to provide the rear suspension arm assembly in articulated form. Examples of such snowmobile track suspension systems can be seen in our Canadian Patent No. 1,150,752 and 1,228,884.